User talk:67.191.176.89
My apologies for blocking your IP earlier. You have now been restored. Please don't take my actions as a reason to stop contributing. We have had some vandalism around here lately with a lot of misinformation leaking in that has no basis in reality. Without a synopsis, the episodes you added seemed to fall into this category of fake episodes. If you can please enlighten us where you got the information about these episodes, we will keep them. If not, we will delete them until they can be confirmed. Please create a user account and continue contributing, but please cite your sources. —Topher 21:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Speculation "Backyard Aquarium" is not a real episode (Dan Povenmire Correspondence). Please read Fake episodes list before editing non-confirmed episodes, and refrain from adding speculation to episodes. Also, those episodes you created are fake, and doing that is frowned upon here. You might have gotten bad information, so it's okay, just please refrain from doing that in the future. Thank you. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :My deepest apologies. It appears I made a mistake. That is a real episode, but please start noting sources, because as far as we know that summary and such is fake. Thank you, and it would be nice if you were to sign in. Again, sorry. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC) HELLO Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Four new episodes You have just created pages for some new episodes: "Don't Even Blink", "Chez Platypus", "Perry Lays An Egg", and "Gaming The System". For the first one, you say that it will air on Disney XD on April 4th. Since that is over 2 weeks beyond what the Disney XD website currently shows, what is your source that says these are new episodes? The other pages you created in January turned out to be real episodes and not fake, so it appears you have an inside source for the show. It will help us out if you can provide a bit of proof for the episodes, rather than just popping in with an anonymous IP address and creating blank episode pages. Registering will also help, and allows for more substantial credit for what you're contributing. — RRabbit42 03:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I would just like to reiterate what RRabbit is saying. I have moved your episodes to pages without quotes around them since it is unnecessary in the episode article titles. I have not marked them for deletion as you have the track record with the other articles, but please register if you wish to continue contributing. Also, items such as airdates belong in the Background Information section, not in the Episode Summary section. If you have some magical website that has airdates beyond what the official Disney sources claim, please share them with the rest of us. —Topher 08:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC)